Wild Card Shuffle
by Rya Starling
Summary: A young thief steals the millenium puzzle and is soon drawn into the darker world of duelmonsters but can she deal with Yami and turning inton a boy when he takes over? Not to mention get along long enough to duel together?ch3 UPLOADED
1. Default Chapter

THE WILD CARD SHUFFLE CH1  
  
The first fic in The Wild Card series, it mainly focuses on the Yugi-oh card game and a the main character is a young girl named Meg who plays the card game but is a thief and when she steals pieces of a golden puzzle from a museum she is drawn into the shadows of Duel Monsters when she puts the puzzle together. With a split personality, a passion of cards and stealing things she is soon the only hope the world has of surviving when the shadow games return stronger then ever.   
  
This idea came to me suddenly as I was playing cards with a friend of mine, thus I came up with the Wild Card Chronicles. So enjoy and remember REVIEW PLLEASE   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 STOLEN ONE GOLDEN PUZZLE FOUND ONE ALTER EGO PART 1  
  
A figure strolled through the night, it was the figure of a young teenaged girl named Meg Panther and the only reason she was walking through the city of Domino was because she was working that night. Now Meg didn't work in a reason that would go good for her patrol officer or her teachers at that, dressed in all black she quickly hid her face with her black mask as she ducked into the ally way. Hiding her book bag behind a dumpster she quickly but quietly ran up the fire escape that was connected next to the museum.   
  
'Ah there you are" She whispered to herself as she looked through the glass ceiling opening down at the golden puzzle like pieces in the middle of the room covered glass.  
  
Taking a rope from her side she tied it around her waist and then tied it to the fire escape top and then opened the glass like window and looked down at as she slowly jumped down and lowered herself slowly with the rope. Stopping she took a small round flat container and opened it to revile makeup powder taking the brush out she lowered it and blew the powder downwards. Laser beams suddenly appeared clearly and she smiled at her cleverness.   
  
Reaching down her shirt she took out a small laser and watching for the security sensors cut a small hole in the top of the glass case. Catching the glass before it fell she placed it on the top of the glass case and blowing more powder inside the case reviled there was no alarms inside the glass. Putting the laser away and holding onto the rope she took out a small bag which she held with her teeth and plucked the golden pieces out of the case and quickly into the bag.   
  
It wouldn't matter if the security camera's were rolling or not at the time because by the time she hauled herself up back onto the roof she had done a clean job. Untying the rope she walked down to the ally and quickly changed her clothes.   
  
Walking out of the ally she looked like a regular teenager, long red hair flowed down her back with lighter red highlights. She was wearing a black crop top saying Duel Monsters and a pair of knee length pants which were baggy around her waist and held up with black suspenders. Putting a pair of sunglasses on her head she walked down the street, book bag on her back from the scene of her latest crime.   
  
^  
  
'MILLENIUM PUZZLE STOLEN!"   
  
That's what the headlines read in the mourning news the next day but Meg didn't catch the headlines or the newspaper that mourning because she was too busy in the schoolyard of her high school to read anything. The game was duel monsters and her opponent was some guy from the boys school across the street, you see while Meg went to Domino High School for girls, Jake went to Domino high for boys.   
  
Standing duel disk on her arm the duel had been going on for a few minutes now and crowded around them were a lot of students from both schools. Megs long red hair hung down loosely on her gold and green sailor uniform.   
  
The field was set up this way, Jake had three monsters on the field Harpy's Brother in attack mode, Dark Elf in attack mode and Labyrinth wall in defence mode, his life points stood at five thousand. Meg had one monster in defence mode Mystical Elf and thee magic or trap cards face down, her life points stood at four thousand five hundred.  
  
'I draw" Meg said and looked at the card she had just drawn, "I activate this card Soul Exchange and use your Labyrinth wall and my Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician in attack mode and then I activate Monster reborn to call back your Labyrinth wall in Def mode on my side of the field. Now my Dark Magician attack his Dark Elf!"   
  
Jake/ five thousand five hundred   
  
Meg/ Four thousand  
  
'My Dark elf you little" Jake said and growled and drew his card, 'I place one monster face down in defence mode. Then I activate change of heart taking control of your Dark Magician who I…"   
  
'Not so fast you just activated my trap card!" Meg said and held out her hand and the card on the field flipped upwards, 'Remove brainwashing as long as thing card is on the field all monsters return to there owners"   
  
'Fine I end my turn" Jake said.   
  
'Ok let's see now what have I got here" Meg said and drew her card, 'I use graceful charity drawing two cards and discarding any two. I discard my de-spell and Eternal rest, now I play this card Bad reaction to sumuchi and then I play Rain of mercy. Ha which means thanks to bad reaction to sumuchi I gain a thousand life points while you loose a thousand"   
  
Jake/ Forty nine thousand five hundred   
  
Meg/ Five Thousand   
  
'Why you little" Jake growled.   
  
'Ah but I'm not done yet I also sacrifice Labyrinth Wall to summon this monster" Meg said, 'My Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull attack his face down card"   
  
Jake growled as the card was destroyed and reviled to be a harpy lady and Meg chuckled.   
  
'Now my Dark Magician attack his life points directly" Meg said, "And I place this magic./trap face down"  
  
Jake/ twenty four thousand five hundred   
  
Meg/ Five Thousand  
  
'It's my turn and I draw" Jake said, 'I activate this magic card Swords of Reviling light!"   
  
'Huh?" Meg asked as swords appeared all around her.   
  
'Now I can't move for three full turns and I play this monster in defence mode" Jake said.   
  
'I don't know how you got your hands on a rare card like that" Meg said, But I promise you that it will be mine after my turn is over"  
  
'Oh really how you can't attack!" He said.   
  
'Easy" Meg said and chuckled, 'I activate my face down magic card Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Swords and my Summoned Skull will attack your face down card"  
  
'Oh no!" Jake cried as his card was destroyed, 'This can't be happening!"   
  
'Oh really then say goodbye to your life points and your swords" Meg said, 'Dark Magician attack his life points directly!"   
  
Meg/ Five Thousand  
  
Jake/ 0  
  
Meg walked over and with pride held up the swords of reviling light card and kissed the front childly. Looking down at the defeated boy she could hear the boys moaning and the girls cheering around them.   
  
'Too bad next time you decide to challenge someone make sure you can beat them" Meg chuckled and the bell suddenly rang for first class. Her duel disk slowly returned to it's small size and putting her deck in her pocket she picked up her book bag and took her time going to class.   
  
^  
  
Meanwhile a surveillance tape ran on a large screen in the museum security room. It showed the thief coming down and stealing the pieces of the golden puzzle from inside it's case. The owner of the museum watched as the tape ran and he growled.   
  
'Your security needs adjusting" The man said to another in his early twenties.   
  
'Those idiots I knew I should have installed the security system" The younger man said, 'Find her and get back that puzzle he trusted us to keep it safe and I do brake my word"   
  
'Yes Seto" The younger man said and left the room only to be approaching by a his niece.   
  
'Ishiu said to give you this" She said and handed her uncle the paper on it was a name and then chuckling walked back to his brother inside the room and handed him the paper.   
  
'I wont this Meg here now I don't care how you get her here" He said, 'I am interested to meet this girl who stole the Millennium puzzle from us"   
  
^  
  
Meg sat outside gym class looking at what she had put together of the puzzle she had stolen last night. It was about half complete, she loved things like this gave her something to do when she got kicked out of gym class. Slipping another piece into the slot she realized it was beginning to look like an upside-down pyramid.   
  
'Well when I actually put it together everyone will be looking for gold pieces not a gold pyramid" Meg chuckled thinking herself pretty clever.   
  
As the hour past she yawned, she was almost done one piece left. Sliding it in she felt proud and noticed it had a small slot like hole in the top, thinking she quickly stashed it inside her book bag and went down to the shop class. Inside was people welding and fixing things, picking up some loose chain she grabbed a blow torch and after measuring it around her neck she cut some of the ends off. Then after sliding the puzzle on she welded the two loose parts together.   
  
Running it under cold water for a minute she touched it and saw it was hard and cold. Slipping the chain and puzzle around her neck she looked at herself in the small mirror above the taps in the shop, she didn't look half bad.   
  
'Excuse me?" A voice said and she turned to see a tall man wearing a black uniform and black sunglasses standing in front of her.   
  
'Funeral homes down the lane mister" Meg said, 'And by the way there's a second hand store on the corner go get some real clothes"   
  
'Are you Meg Panther?" He asked.   
  
'Yea what's it to yea?" Meg asked and he suddenly grabbed her and hauled out of the shop and into the hallway.   
  
'Your coming with me" The man said.   
  
'I'm not going with you or anyone else" Meg said and stomped on the mans foot and he loosened his grip enough so that Meg could make a run for the nearby exit and outside.   
  
But once outside she was stopped by a long black limacine and suddenly the door opened and she was hauled inside. Kicking and trying to scream as a hand covered her face she heard the limacine start to drive away.   
  
'That's enough" A voice said and she turned to see a young girl no older then she was sitting in the seat in front of her.   
  
She had long straight black hair that was tied back in a long braid that was tossed over her shoulder, she was wearing a long sleeved white blouse covered by a pink long sleeved jacket and an ankle length pink skirt. She recognized the clothes as the uniform the girls wear over at the Domino school for gifted girls, so she figured this girl be from there.   
  
'What the hell do you think your doing!" Meg screamed.   
  
'You stole something from my father and he wants it back" She said, 'So hand over the puzzle your wearing around your neck"   
  
'Huh?" She asked, 'I don't know what your talking about"   
  
'Oh but I do you stole that puzzle from the Domino museum last night" The girl said.   
  
'Oh and got any evidence to back it back?" Meg asked with a smirk.   
  
'Oh no but you wouldn't understand a common girl like you" The girl said and noticed the duel disk, 'Who happens to be a duellist interesting. Allow me to introduce myself my name Sara Kiva I am the daughter of Seto Kiva"   
  
'Huh Kiva?" Meg asked, 'As in Kiva Corp the main supporter of duel monsters?"   
  
'Yes" She said, 'Of course I know your name Megan Panther a petty thief and a juvenal with a record longer then my arm, and your probably a liar too"   
  
'Hey, hey I may steal but I never lie" Meg said, 'You on the other hand, rich people always lie especially Kiva's"   
  
'How dare you!" Sara growled, 'James stop the car!"   
  
Suddenly the car hauled to a stop and Sara opened the door and got out.   
  
'We'll settle this argument in a duel monster battle" Sara said and reviled a duel disk on her right arm.   
  
'All right then" Meg said and got out of the car and everyone on the street stopped and watched as the two faced off and there duel disks came out full length.   
  
'I shall teach you to shut your mouth when talking about my family" Sara growled as she put her deck in.   
  
'If duelling will shut your rich trap up then fine" Meg said and put her deck inside her slot also. 


	2. Chapter 2

WILD CARD SHUFFLE CH2  
  
Ok what's Meg gonna do now read and find out   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2 STOLEN ONE MILLENIUM PUZZLE FOUND ONE ALTER EGO PART 1  
  
Last time on Wild Card Shuffle/ Ok folks it's me Meg the beautiful thief and talented duellist, now to fill you on what's been going on so far. First I stole this weird puzzle from the Domino Museum and then after putting it together this psycho rich girl sends her goons and kidnaps me. To top it off she's a Kiva the ones who literally rule over duel monsters. Then after I her off she goes and challenges me to a duel gees the day just gets crazier and crazier.   
  
^  
  
'Are you ready Panther?" Sara asked as she faced Meg on the sidewalk of Domino city. "We'll play by Battle City rules which means if you loose you have to give up your rarest card"   
  
'Huh hey wait a second" Meg said and two goons suddenly grabbed her arms.   
  
'You don't have a choice in the matter unless you wont some old man fishing to find you" Sara said and the two men backed away to the limozan, "Now let's duel thief!"   
  
'Aw you make it sound like a bad thing" Meg said as her duel disk expanded and she placed her deck inside and both there life points went up to 8000. 'Ok draw five cards and I'll start by playing this monster face down in defence mode and this magic/trap on the field"   
  
'Alright you miserable girl I'll play this monster Cyber Harpy" Sara said.   
  
Cyber Harpy : Atk/ 2000   
  
'Now I'll use this card Stop Defence!"   
  
Suddenly Megs face down card flipped over in attack mode reviling a Poison Mummy.   
  
Poison Mummy/ Attack: 1000 def/1800  
  
'Now attack my Cyber Harpy destroy her Poison Mummy!"   
  
Meg watched as her monster was destroyed and also she started to chuckle.   
  
'Don't you know anything Kiva?" Meg asked, 'When Poison Mummy is flipped summoned it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points!"   
  
Sara/ 7500  
  
Meg/ 7000  
  
'You little it's a sly trick" Sara said and chuckled, 'Now I believe it's your turn"   
  
'All right I'll play Mystical Elf in Defence and then play this magic/trap on the field" Meg said, 'I then end my turn"   
  
'I play Panther Warrior in attack mode" Sara said, 'Now I leave your turn to you"   
  
Great just perfect Meg said as she drew a card, 'I play this monster face down in defence mode"   
  
'Now it's turn Ah just what iv been looking for" Sara and chuckled evilly as she looked at Meg, 'I call forth Lord of Dragons and now I play flute of summoning dragon!"   
  
'Oh no" Meg said as Sara placed down two on the fields and Sara laughed at her face.   
  
'I summon my two blues eyes white dragons!" Sara cried, 'I shall teach you not to disrespect the Kiva family. Now by Blue eyes attack her two monsters!"  
  
Meg watched as Sara's blue eyes destroyed her Mystical Elf and her face down card Amazoness Paladin was destroyed. Meg had to hold her ground against the furious winds as suddenly the Lord of Dragons attacked her life points directly and Meg screamed.   
  
Meg/ 5200  
  
Sara/ 7500  
  
'Do you see now thief you should hold that tongue of yours behind your teeth" Sara asked as she laughed, 'When I win this duel you shall hand me over your rarest card and the Millennium puzzle"  
  
'Millennium puzzle?" Meg asked. 'So it's got a name, hey why does a rich family like yours going through so trouble to get a loudly hump of gold anyway?"   
  
'My father keeps his promises Panther and now I believe it's your turn not that it makes any difference" Sara chuckled.   
  
'I'll draw then" Meg said and drew her card and gasped, 'I use graceful charity to draw two more cards, I then put Disarmament and Fire grass into the graveyard. Now I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more cards"   
  
'Why waste your time?" Sara asked. 'No one has ever defeated me!"   
  
'Then you wont mind me making this move first of all I'll play this monster Harpy Lady in defence mode and then I play this magic card Soul Exchange" She said. 'I use your Lord of Dragons and my Harpy lady as sacrifices to call foreword my Wing Weaver!"   
  
Wing Weaver/ Attack/ 2850   
  
'How did a petty girl like you get that card!" Sara cried.   
  
'Easy I'm a thief remember?" Meg asked, 'Now I equip my Wing Weaver with Rush Recklessly which raises it's attack by 700 points. Now my Wing Weaver attack the Blue eyes on the right!"   
  
Meg/ 5200  
  
Sara/ 6950  
  
'How dare you…you….you little" Sara growled.   
  
'Huh then if you hated that you'll hate this" Meg said, 'I activate Swords of Reviling Light, that means you cant attack for three turns starting on your turn which is right now"   
  
'Fine I play card destruction!" Sara said, 'Now each of us must draw new hands!"   
  
Meg and Sara drew there cards and Meg looked at her hand and smirked, this Sara may have just done her a favour.   
  
'Fine my turn then Kiva" Meg said, 'I play this card Change of Heart and I take your control of your blue eyes white dragon. Now I use it as a sacrifice to call forth my Dark Magician. Now my monsters attack his life points directly!"   
  
Meg/ 5200  
  
Sara/ 1600  
  
'Now I play Harpy's Brother and attack your life points directly!"   
  
Sara screamed as her life points were slashed to zero and she fell to her knees catching her breath.   
  
'How…how could this be?" Sara asked looking up to Meg with growling, 'I am a member of the Kiva family we do not let ourselves be defeated by anyone!"   
  
'Sorry but your families just been defeated Kiva now" Meg said and walked up holding out her hand, 'Your Blue Eyes if you please"   
  
'Get her!" Sara cried the goons suddenly attacked Meg and she fell to the ground with a hard plunk.   
  
'Grr you're a cheater Kiva!" Meg screamed.   
  
'I am not a very good looser Panther!" Sara cried and her two goons picked her up by both arms. 'Now I will take what is my fathers"   
  
Suddenly as Sara reached over for the puzzle Meg suddenly twisted her arms away from the hold of the two goons, running she could hear Sara yelling at the two men to take chase after her. Suddenly she stopped as she came to a bridge.   
  
'Oh no" Meg cried as the two men approached her.   
  
Jump!   
  
'Huh?" Meg asked as she heard the voice, 'Who said that?"   
  
Jump into the river quickly!  
  
'Shoot her!" Sara screamed and Meg suddenly jumped over the railing and dived into the water.   
  
Sara looked downwards into the water and saw Meg crawling up onto the bank and collapsing.   
  
'Get down there fools!" Sara cried. 'I wont her alive, no one makes a fool of me and gets away with it"   
  
Sara watched as her men left and returned a few minutes later empty handed.   
  
'What do you mean she was gone?" Sara asked. 'She fell off a bridge she couldn't have walked away!"   
  
'We couldn't find anything ma'am" One man said.   
  
'My father is not going to like this" Sara said, 'And you two idiots will be taking the blame if you don't find her now!"   
  
'Yes ma'am!" The two men said as they walked away.   
  
^  
  
Meg opened her eyes and coughed as she clutched to blankets, she suddenly looked around she was inside a small room decorated in common fashion with furniture, a mirror and other things covering the tops of the dressers, nothing fancy. Suddenly she saw a boy in front of her, only it was queer because he looked like her.   
  
'Who in the?" Meg asked as she sat up and saw the boy was see through. 'AH a ghost!"   
  
'I am no ghost" The boy said, 'My name is Yami I am the spirit that resides in the puzzle that you stole!"   
  
'You live inside the puzzle?" Meg asked, 'Oh god your going to haunt me aren't you?"   
  
'No" Yami said, 'But I did not expect the next carrier of the puzzle to be a girl and a thief at that"   
  
'Hey whoever you are you can't be real, ghosts and spirits aren't real" She said, 'You must an illusion or a hologram!"   
  
'You stole this puzzle from my Abiou now tell me where is he?" He asked, 'What have you done with Yugi?"   
  
'Yugi? Abiou?" She asked, 'What in the hell are you talking about? I stole this puzzle from the Domino Museam, put it together and then bea that Kiva kid and then jumped into that river! I'm lucky to be alive….where am I anyway?"   
  
'I took over your body and took you here to a safe place" Yami said when the door opened to revile a man in his late fifties, his hair was a mix of grey and blond. He was wearing a brown suit with a black tie tucked into his jacket, his eyes looked at Meg and Yami quickly disappeared.  
  
'Oh my god Professor Wheeler!" Meg cried. 


	3. cHAPTER 3

WILD SHUFFLE CH3  
  
Ok here's chapter 3   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 3 STOLEN ONE MILLENIUM PUZZLE FOUND ONE ALTER EGO PART 3  
  
'What do you mean you lost her!"   
  
Sara looked at her uncle's face covered anger as he stood next to her father, both were very disappointed in her and as she stood in front of them both she lowered her head in anger and growled.   
  
'So let me get this straight not only did you let her get away but you also lost in a duel against her?" Her father asked, 'Then you refused to give her what she won? This will not do Sara!"  
  
'Give me another chance father that little thief completed the puzzle I'm sure she used the powers of the puzzle to defeat me!" Sara cried, 'All my life you have told me that our family is proud and I will stand back and let this common girl make a fool of me…!"   
  
'That's enough Sara!" Her father cried, 'Not only did you make a fool of our family but you disrespected us by cheating in a duel!"   
  
'What now?" Her uncle asked.   
  
'I think I know where she would go Mokuba" Her father said, 'I wont you make a visit to Wheeler"   
  
'If you think she'll be there Seto" Mokuba said.   
  
^  
  
'Mmm this is delicious Misses Wheeler" Meg cried as she gulped down another plate of food.   
  
Misses Wheeler had not only given her new clothes because her uniform was soaked but fed her as well, as for her teacher Mister Wheeler he didn't exactly get along too good with Meg.   
  
'Please call me Mia" She said, 'And besides if I didn't learn how to cook we would have been eating take out and with my figure you need to be careful about greasy food"   
  
'Yea the only time she gained weight was when she was pregnant" Mister Wheeler said as she ate.   
  
'Oh really at least I don't weigh a ton Joey Wheeler!" Mia said.  
  
Mia growled and looked at him, her long blond died hair hung down tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a short sleeved blue dress covered by a white apron. Meg thought it looked odd for a women like her to be cooking because she looked more like a showgirl not a house wife.   
  
'Oh by the way here" Mia said and handed Meg her duel disk and deck. 'You might wont these back"   
  
'My duel disk and my duelling deck thanks" Meg said and took them hooking her duel disk to her arm and her deck in the slot, 'Ah the good old duel disk that's the old thing the Kiva family is good for I guess"   
  
'Kiva?" Joey asked looking up from his super, 'As in Seto Kiva?"   
  
'Try Sara Kiva that little brat kidnapped me and then challenged me a to duel" Meg said, 'Of course I won and then when I asked for her blue eyes she sicked her goons on me. I jumped into the river to get away from them. Funny thing is I heard a voice telling me to jump and what's even weirder is that I don't remember dragging myself here"   
  
Suddenly Meg saw Mia and Joey look at each other oddly and Joey look at her puzzle with a hard face. Mia sighed and sat down at the table and took Joey's hand.   
  
'Joey maybe you should tell her" Mia said and Joey pulled his hand away.   
  
'That was a long time ago" Joey said, 'I don't duel anymore Mia the old me died along with him"   
  
'Joey fine I'll tell her" Mia said.   
  
'Are you joking you couldn't explain yourself out a paper bag none the less duel out of one" Joey said and looked at the Millennium puzzle again as Mia rolled her eyes. 'Look kid that puzzle use to belong to the most powerful duellist in the world, Yugi Moto"   
  
'WHAT!" Meg screamed, 'The Yugi Moto the famous King of Games the champion of Battle City, the one who beat the head of Kiva Corp, the Yugi Moto that beat Pegasus J Crawford the creator of duel monsters in Duellist Kingdom? The Yugi Moto that…."   
  
'Yea that's Yugi alright" Mia said interrupting the raving girl.   
  
'He was awesome but of course everyone knows he died years ago" Meg said.   
  
'Yea don't remind me" Joey said, 'I use to be his best friend"   
  
Best friend?" Meg asked and broke out laughing, 'You best friends with the greatest duellist of all time, the surge of Domino High yea sure everyone's scared of you and you couldn't duel yourself out a paper bag"   
  
'All have you know I came in second in Duellist Kingdom and duelled in Battle City" Joey said. 'But I don't duel anymore"   
  
'Huh if you were so great why'd yea quiet" Meg asked, 'Afraid the students were gonna kick yea but?"   
  
'I see you down there in the courtyard every mourning duelling the boys from across the street" Joey said, 'Your good but you're a lying, little thief a true duellist thinks with their hearts not there greedy little hands"   
  
'Hey just hold there Mister Wheeler!" Meg cried, 'I may a disrespecting, good for nothing girl who steals for a living and I may have stole this puzzle and I may hate you I'm all of those things and maybe more BUT I am not a Liar!"   
  
'Oh yea an honest thief sure" Joey said and Meg grabbed him from across the table by the shirt and looked straight into his hands.   
  
'Let's get one thing straight Wheeler I am not a liar!" Meg cried, "You don't even know the reason why I steal things and I'm no liar unlike you. No wonder no one gets along with you your stuck in that ego of yours where you think you can everyone life and…"   
  
SLAP  
  
Joey's hand came so quickly and powerful Meg didn't have time to react as she was sent to the floor and looking upwards she glared at him as she held her face where a bruise was forming.   
  
'Joey!" Mia cried in surprise.   
  
'Let's get one thing straight Panther" Joey said, "Tell me who's the one who have any friends not to mention doesn't even show up for her classes. I know where you live Domino Orphanage a church am I correct uh I'm surprise you'll even go into a church"   
  
'Yea at least I go to church every Sunday" Meg said, "I don't have any friends because no one likes me and I wear the boys uniform not to mention they're all jealous. And I don't show up for classes for there's people like you teaching them and I don't feel like getting lectured! Goodbye!"   
  
Mia watched as Meg got up and ran towards the door but before she did she turned back and looked at Joey.   
  
'If Yugi Moto was your friend I'm surprised" Meg said, "You act more like a Kiva then a friend of a great duellist like him"   
  
With that she opened the door to be stopped as the sounds of a car rolling into the yard caught her attention, she looked outside and saw it was a long black Limacine. Closing the door she looked out the window watched as a man got out.   
  
He had long bushy black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, he slowly started to walk towards the door dressed in a brown suit and red tie. Mia and Joey also looked outside and saw him.   
  
'Mokuba what's he doing here?" Mia asked.   
  
'You go hide" Joey said and Meg stood there for a second and suddenly a cold feeling drifted over her and everything around her suddenly went still.   
  
'What's going on?" Meg asked and suddenly a man appeared before her, dressed in white robes and skin with a dark tan.   
  
'So you are the one who bares the puzzle" The man said, 'Give it to me it does not belong to you"   
  
'Hey I stole it fare a square besides who are you anyway and what's going on?" Meg asked.   
  
'I have stilled the area using my magic" He said and suddenly held out a strange object, 'My name is Shadi keeper of the Millennium Key, I know who you are thief"   
  
'I'm not handing anything over to you" She said and he held up the strange object to her forehead and suddenly her eyes went hollow.   
  
'Now young thief let us see inside your mind" Shadi said.   
  
^  
  
Shadi looked around he recognized the spirit rooms on each side of the hallway, slowly he walked into the darkness of the Egyptian tomb like room. Suddenly he saw a figure in the darkness and hiding behind a supporter he looked around the corner to see Meg facing a man version of herself.   
  
'So your names Yami were you the one who told me to jump in the river?" Meg asked.   
  
'Yes" Yami said, "Tell me thief how is it possible for you to put together the Millenium puzzle?"   
  
'Hey I'm good at puzzles and things like that" Meg said, 'Always have been and always will be"   
  
'You are nothing like him" Yami said and turned his back to her, 'I suggest you bring the millennium puzzle back to Kiva and forget all this and never bother with it again"   
  
'Hold on a second!" Meg screamed and ran towards him putting her hand on his shoulder, 'When you say Him you mean Yugi Moto don't you?"   
  
'Why would you care?" Yami asked.   
  
'Because I saw a picture of him once on the internet" She said, 'He was wearing this puzzle wasn't he?"   
  
'Yes" Yami said, 'I remember that picture it was the only one he ever let the media take of him, he was happy that day"   
  
'Shhh" Meg said and put her finger to her lips and suddenly she looked over at the shadows, 'We're not alone"   
  
'Your right" Yami said, 'Shadi what do you wont here?"   
  
'I have come to reclaim the puzzle" Shadi said and stepped out from the shadows, 'The puzzle belongs to the child of Yugi Moto not a common thief"   
  
'Common thief hey I stole this right under the nose of the Kiva Corp security at the Domino Museam!" She said and Yami glared over at Shadi.   
  
'I know very well who the puzzle belongs to but why not let the girl carry it while we find the child?" Yami asked.   
  
'Impossible let a common thief run around with the puzzle?" Shadi asked, 'I am close to locating the child I know it survived the fire"   
  
'I know Shadi" Yami said, 'But I am going to ler this girl carry it she seems honest enough"   
  
'She's a thief my Pharaoh!" Shadi cried.   
  
'Hey I may steal, be cocky and need an attitude adjustment but I am honest as that American what's his name president" Meg cried. 'Wait a second Pharaoh gees you must old"   
  
Suddenly everything around Meg became white and as she opened her eyes everything was normal again and Shadi was gone. The door opened and Mokuba stepped inside to see Meg standing there, she had her long red hair hanging down her shoulders and wearing a jean jacket with a crop top underneath and a pair of baggy cargo jeans. Mokuba saw the Puzzle hanging around her neck and she looked at him.   
  
'Hello Mokuba Kiva" Meg said.   
  
'How did you know my name?" He asked.   
  
'We wish to speak with Seto" She said.   
  
'We?" Mokuba asked and Meg looked up and her eyes straightened and her top suddenly flattened.   
  
'We as in I need to talk with your brother Mokuba" Yami said and he stood there facing the youngest Kiva brother. 


End file.
